Shadowmoon's story
by shadow-in-the-house
Summary: Shadowmoon has allways wanted to know her past. With the help of her mate,WolfshadowShe will find answers.


Moontooth sat shadowkit down. "Here you are, your safe now," She said  
Safe from what?" Shadowkit asked  
No questions now, young one," Moontooth said "Now remember that you are the last one," she continued  
"Last of what, why can't I go home mommy?" Shadowkit asked getting madder  
No questions, that clan will be your new home," Moontooth said "Don't fail," She said after a while  
then in the dark a black cat jumped out of the shadows and pushed down Moontooth. "Run! Don't look-"Moontooth went quiet as Shadowkit ran with her might, she looked back to see the cat chase after her

"No!" Shadowmoon yelled as she woke you from her dream. She had had these dream of her father killing her mother for a couple of days now, this one was strong,  
"go back to sleep!" Sunsky hissed at her.  
Sunsky was one of the warriors of the clan, and she must have been that tired for her so speak that sharply to her. Shadowmoon rolled over and snorted.

"Did you dream again?" Rainheart asked.  
"Yes," Shadowmoon said  
Rainheart was one of the older cats in the clan, but she was young enough to fight in the toughest battle.  
"This time, it was stronger," Shadowmoon admitted.  
"Well, Search and you will know what to do," Rainheart walked off, Shadowmoon hung her head. This is how thing worked. You had a problem, someone gives you advice that makes your mind hurt, and he or she never tell you the answer! "You have to figure it out, look in your heart, your know what to do when the time comes," Were all phrases that Shadowmoon hated.

Shadowmoon padded out of the camp. The morning fog was still lying on the ground.  
"Why, I know what to do!" Shadowmoon ran back and gathered a few items for her trip.  
"Father, you better is ready...because here I come!" Shadowmoon was make it out of camp and walked to Shadowclan territory. "Wait!" came a voice  
"Wolfshadow?" Shadowmoon turned around Sure enough it was.  
"Where are you going?" He asked  
Shadowmoon explained everything and stopped. "Well if you take the mountain passage, I'm sure it will take you where you need," he said   
Shadowmoon looked at Wolfshadow  
"Thank you, I'll sure miss you," Shadowmoon said as she ran on "Wait I'm coming with you!" He called as she ran on.  
"I was wondering how long that would take!" Shadowmoon laughed  
"Well I love you...why wouldn't I come?" he asked, "Well I love you too, and there no reason you shouldn't come," She replied

Shadowmoon and Wolfshadow entered the mountain passage as she was told. They slept a few days and caught almost nothing, and she knew that there was food on the other end. That is what drove her farther. They made it nicely; she was in shape and us to not having that much prey ever day. When they reached the end of the passage Wolfshadow wanted to go hunt. They promised to meet up here. Shadowmoon wondered around and then it struck her. She looked down and was almost walking off a cliff. She sighed of relief come over her. Then something pushed her over but she gripped the side.  
"Help," she cried out to no one.  
That same figure came over her and helped her up. Shadowmoon turned around,  
"what's... your name?" She asked bewilder.   
"Axen," The figure stepped up to her. Shadowmoon could see that it was a tom, dark back with red striped on his back. He had green eyes and a long tail.  
"I must know your name," he said "well you did save me, my name is Shadowmoon," Shadowmoon replied.  
"That's good," Axen replied  
"Shadowmoon get down," A cat's voice called Shadowmoon turned to see Wolfshadow tackle Axen down.  
"Leave her alone, or I'll-" Wolfshadow snarled at the tom.  
"What kill me?" Axen snorted. "That would be unfortunate for your girlfriend," Axen continued Wolfshadow bit down on the cat's neck but Axen was gone. Shadowmoon walked over to Wolfshadow, Wolfshadow ran to her. "Are you alright?" he asked looking for any scrapes  
"No, I'm fin-"Shadowmoon did finish he gave her a big hung that Shadowmoon that she might brake a bone if he did not let go soon.   
"You came at the right time," Shadowmoon said  
"you know I would have killed that cat at any time, if he was bothering you," he said  
"Like I don't know, he was just. Well saving me after he pushed me off a cliff," Shadowmoon laughed. Wolfshadow purred and nodded. "He felt, so like I knew him before," Shadowmoon said after a while. "That can't be," he pointed out. "I didn't always belong to Thunderclan," She said as a comeback.  
"If I didn't belong the Thunderclan... I would have never have met you," Shadowmoon said softer.  
"That seems right" Wolfshadow purred back." But we need to get out in to a Forest or some shelter," Wolfshadow pointed out. "Right, come on I know that there's a forest over there," Shadowmoon said  
"The two arrived safe in the dense forest, "This is nice, and I think I'll sleep forever,"  
"Well I'll wake you when we should move out,' Wolfshadow said

Wolfshadow did wake her and they moved out. They stayed close to the edge of the cliff following it. It had been one day, Shadowmoon and Wolfshadow walked strait the whole time across her journey. It took another day just to get past the canyon that she almost fell in to. She walked away but then heard a faint voice. She turned around and there over the edge was Axen. He turned to look at her. He quickly nodded his head at who ever he was talking to. "Why hello there Shadow," He said coming up to her  
"its Shadowmoon to you" Wolfshadow walked behind Shadowmoon  
"Don't be so snappy with me, I know who you are," He smiled like he knew a secret.  
"You know nothing about me," Shadowmoon walked on  
"On the contrary... I know more about you then you know about your self," Axen continued. Wolfshadow then tackled Axen  
"it's really pointless,"  
He tackled him again.  
"To keep doing this," He finished  
"Wolfshadow stopped. Why can I tackle him?" he thought to him self.  
"Wait," She (Shadowmoon) called out "Where do you live?"  
"Follow me and I'll show you," He simply said as if he has answered this question a million times.  
"Why should we?" Wolfshadow said  
"A the brave Wolfshadow" Axen said  
"Ya, what about me" He snorted,  
"You were a real hero in Death clan...Am I right?" Wolfshadow nodded  
"Well someone daring as you should take on this challenge of trusting me" Axen said  
"Trusting you?" Wolfshadow said while he snickered  
"Yes... now come on!" Axen said Shadowmoon decide to follow anyway.

Shadowmoon heart raced when she saw Axen jump off a cliff, he looked up at her  
"Are you coming?" he asked  
"Are you serous? Jump down something like that!" Shadowmoon yelled down. Axen mumbled under his breath  
"what did you say?" Shadowmoon yelled down.  
"Nothing! Just jump and I'll catch you," Axen said  
"Are you crazy?" Shadowmoon yelled,  
"No are you?" Axen Yelled back up.  
"I'll jump and I'll be there when you need to be caught" Wolfshadow said Wolfshadow landed perfectly and Axen rolled his eyes when Shadowmoon was caught and she licked Wolfshadow. He set Shadowmoon down and they continued their way. They passed beautiful trees that were the tallest in the world (from her point of view) and rivers that seem to run right to the sun.  
"Is this place real?" Shadowmoon asked,  
"I don't know...you tell me," He said Shadowmoon sniffed and saw a mouse she was about to pounce on it when Axen stopped her.  
"What's your problem?" Shadowmoon was extremely hungry and was mad that her meal got away.  
"I'll explain later," he answered  
Axen lead her up and smell hill and then down a hill, but the hill keep going down. They arrived at the smooth strait surface of the hill and there stood a tree. The tree had a hole in it at the truck. Shadowmoon walked up the tree and sniffed it. "What dose it smell like?" Axen said Shadowmoon scrunched her noise up, that smell, the smell of dead something. Axen laughed at her face.  
You didn't smell so good when I first meet you," Axen said, when he saw her face.  
"Stay here, I'll be right back," Axen told her.  
Don't trust him!" Wolfshadow said Shadowmoon of cores didn't do what she was told. The second he left she walked over closer to the tree.

A battle cry was the next thing she heard and a skinny tom jumped from a tree and landed on her knocking all the air out of her.  
Intruder," The tom said as he put his claws to her neck. Shadowmoon struggles to catch her breath. Wolfshadow pounced on the tom and was about to kill when.  
"Knocen, go away if you want to live," Axen said coming behind Wolfshadow.  
"Sorry my secret," Knocen said and ran from under Wolfshadow.  
"What was that about," Shadowmoon asked  
"Nothing you need to worry about," Axen said  
"Well-" Wolfshadow said  
"Come this way," Axen said after he cut Wolfshadow off.

Axen lead her down the hole in the trunk and they fell down but landed on there feet. Shadowmoon looked around to her left was a hole carved out of the huge area of the inside of the truck. She noticed that there was a rock to the middle of the whole are and a hole behind it. There was some small bushed coving some of the holes but for the most part it was dark in side of them. She noticed a smaller hole to the bottom of where they landed "that must be where they exit from there camp," She told her self.  
Welcome to my camp," Axen said Shadowmoon walked forward with him and she looked at the entire cat's that stopped and looked at them.  
What are they all staring at me?" Shadowmoon asked even thought she knew the answer  
Aw Axen, what to what purpose have you brought an outer in to our home?" A tall cat stepped forward." Lenybe this is Shadowmoon and Wolfshadow," He said and bowed to the tall cat. Shadowmoon stood there as the rest of the cat's bowed to Lenybe too.   
Well, I'll get Nobelay," with that Lenybe padded off.  
Who was that?" Shadowmoon asked Axen.  
That was the boss's successor" Axen said in an almost silent voice.

A few minuets later and cat steeped forward. He was tall and had whit fur, and red black markings similar to Shadowmoon. Once again all the cats bowed and held it for a while. Then Lenybe nodded at the cats around and looked at Wolfshadow and Shadowmoon.  
Welcome, to Paintednight clan's home," he said, his voice echoed around the walls of the camp. The clan stood still, bothers Wolfshadow and Shadowmoon did not know how to answer.  
May I see to it that the new visitors be given there sleeping nest?" and sleek she-cat said.  
Yes Sea, that's a good idea," Lenybe said and nodded sending then off.

Sea went off to show them where they were to sleep for the night.  
Toms over there," She flicked her tail over to a hollow near the camp entrance.  
She-cats over there," she flicked her tail over to a hollow just opposite of the toms hollow.  
Why can't we sleep in the same place?" Shadowmoon said  
you can't do that till you are birds," She said  
Birds?" Wolfshadow asked  
you know birds like um...Mates?" she said  
we are," Shadowmoon said. There was a long silence after that.  
Still just do it for tonight," Sea went off in a hurry.  
Well I'll see you tomorrow," Shadowmoon said as she turned away  
you too," Wolfshadow looked away and walked to where the tomes were to sleep.

Shadowmoon padded in to where the she cats were to sleep. She saw a bunch of she-cats talking and they sat silent when she entered.  
What?" she asked  
you're the new cat right?" A brown she cat steeped forward.  
Yes," Shadowmoon said  
Well I'm Pebnol" she said smiling. "I'm in charge of gather food," she said  
so have you gotten your assignment?" Pebnol asked  
No" Shadowmoon said. It was only her first day here and she wasn't planning on staying.  
Your get it sooner or later," a black and grey she cat said  
my name is Wine, and I'm the watcher," she said Shadowmoon decide not to say anything about not staying.   
Have you meet Axen? I wish he was my Bird!" Winbe said  
I agree!" Pebnol said  
what about that new tom that came with me?" Shadowmoon asked.  
He's kind of cute" they both said  
Axen still is my choice"  
I'll stick with Wolfshadow" Shadowmoon said "the Tom I came with" she finished.  
They stood quiet.  
"Where did you come form?" Winbe asked Shadowmoon told her story of how she came here and some about her Dathclan adventures with Wolfshadow.  
Wow!" Winbe said  
I wish I could have an adventure like you!" Pebnol said as they both nodded at each other.  
Shadpen?" A brown she cat walked in. Shadowmoon turned t see that the cat was talking to.   
Shadpen it is you!" the brown cat pounced on her and Shadowmoon cried out.  
Don't you remember me?" she asked as Shadowmoon shook her head.  
It's me Hanoi!" she said  
the two she cats tackled Hanoi was on Shadowmoon and they talked a while. Shadowmoon decide it was time for her to sleep.

The next morning when Shadowmoon woke up she looked around for the tree she-cats, but here were nowhere to be found. She exit and sat next to Wolfshadow who was near the Toms den. She told him everything that happens last night.  
I don't think we can trust them," he whispered  
let's try to escape!" Shadowmoon said as she turned around and was confronted by Sea.  
I have orders to bring both of you to Nobelay den!" she said as she pushed then forward.  
Shadowmoon-"Axen was walking to her but Wolfshadow blocked her for view and snickered.

Here they are most honor leader," Sea stepped put and left the three along.  
Well, it seems to me that you two are rested and ready to return on your journey," The leader said.  
Yes, and we appreciated your kindness to let us stay" Shadowmoon said  
Now tom what did you say your name was?" the leader asked   
Wolfshadow!" she said and stood proud  
Yes, that's right, Axen get in here!" Nobelay called out. Axen entered the room and the leader whispered to him and Wolfshadow shot a "what the hell is going on" look at Shadowmoon. Suddenly Axen leapt on to Wolfshadow and Wolfshadow was stunned and fell on the ground, but he got up and kicked Axen off. Axen then grabbed Wolfshadow's ear and tore at it. Shadowmoon leapt in but was struck down by the leader and was pinned down and was uncontested. Wolfshadow yelled and bit hard on Axen neck and then five other cats leapt on him. Wolfshadow was about to blow all of them when the leader stood to talk." Wolfshadow if you don't leave this insist I'll make sure you never see Shadowmoon again!" He growled. Wolfshadow agreed and was pushed out of the clan as two cats guarded the entrance. The only thing to do was to wait.

Shadowmoon woke in a dark den as stood up. She looked around and Axen, Sea, and the Leader stepped out. "She's awake," Axen said  
"Good," Sea said  
"Shadowmoon, I have to tell you something, when you were a kit your mother took you away from here, because you hold a power that your father wanted. He went after you and killed your mother. I'm glade that faith has lead you back to us, and that you will be mates with the right tom," Nobelay said as Axen stepped forward  
"What about Wolfshadow!" she hissed  
"He went. We took care of him," Sea said  
what! Where is he" Shadowmoon growled  
don't worry you need to forget about him and live with us, for it is your power duty!" Axen said  
what power duty!" Shadowmoon asked  
you have the power of a Only and the Only is born to one clan every so many years," Sea said" The Only has the power to change anything that will happen to the clan, you can destroy every kit, make a leader die, and do what you wish," She said" But only if you be a bird-mate- with the tom who is the secret" She said and smiled  
What dose those have to do with my father killing my mother?" Shadowmoon asked.   
Well if the only is killed four times then the killer gets the power and your father was a secret, so that means he would have killed his bird to get the power," Sea said.  
So it turned out that I was the Only not my mother,' Shadowmoon said  
Correct" Nobelay said "When he realized that he did not feel the instant rush of power he went after you" He continued  
When he came back and we had found out what we did we banished him forever," Axen said "that's why when I first saw you I though you were him, so I pushed you over the cliff and..." he trailed off  
"So you and Axen will be birds," Nobelay said  
"I hardly know him even love him!" Shadowmoon protested  
"you were set to love him when you were born," Sea said as she walked off with Nobelay. Shadowmoon wanted to cry, but she held it in. Axen moved closer, "it's for the good of the clan" he said  
Well maybe I don't want to be part of this clan!" Shadowmoon hissed.   
"That's no way to talk to your mate" "Axen said  
"you're not my mate!" She hissed  
"well then who will save us and the kits!" Axen shouted at her.  
"Well it's not me!" "I don't love you, this clan, or this power!" she fired back as she headed to the entrance.  
"You can't leave!" Axen said as three cats blocked her entrance. Shadowmoon went in to the She-cats den.

Wolfshadow was thrown out of the clan, he paced decide what to do next.

If Shadowmoon wasn't in trouble I...I...would," he blew out a puff of air knowing that there was no way to be able to see her again. Then a bush nearby rattled and a head popped out a she-cat. Wolfshadow flexed his claws ready for a fight.  
Wait, I'm a friend of Shadowmoon!" she said.  
Why should I believe you?" he asked her?  
Because I can get you in without being seen!" she hissed  
Deep down in side of Wolfshadow he knew that this she cat was telling the truth.  
My name is Hanoi," she said as she walked to the edge of the forest.

Ok, there's a hole that leads to the she-cat's den. We haven't used it in a long to escape because of the worry of Shadowmoon's father coming back and well…anyways like I said I will take you to the she-cat's den," she spoke quick while she felt the ground around her. "Here we go!" she said a moment later, Wolfsahdow looked at the ground and saw that there was not a hole, but in a few seconds Hanoi relieved one.  
"Just down there?" he asked her  
"Yes, now go!" she pushed him and left with out another word.

Wolfsahdow climbed down the hole; it was a long a narrow with hardly any light. He knew deep in side that he was going to kill some one after he was done with this. After a long crawling he came to a dead in, but he clawed the dead in and saw light. He whole indeed had been covered in moss and ivy. Wolfsahdow jumped down and was lucky enough to not have any she-cats in the den at the time. He crawled out and peeked out from the she-cat's hole and saw something…it was Shadowmoon and Axen walking down a row with lot's of cat's bowing down as they passed. "What are they doing?" Wolfsahdow said almost out loud. Could this be what he feared was Shadowmoon going to love this cat, and would he lose his mate forever!

Shadowmoon seemed to be the only one that wasn't happy in the clan. All around her the cats were bowing as she made her way next to Axen and behind Nobelay. Nobelay then turned to the two and spoke. "To day my clan in a happy day, we are completing step one of lifting the curse. Here is the she-cat that will do the thing!" Nobelay shouted as the cats cheered. Shadowmoon cocked her head...Curse, what curse. She looked back in her head but all she remembered was what Sea said to her.

You have the power of a Only and the Only is born to one clan every so many years," Sea said" The only has the power to change anything that will happen to the clan, you can destroy every kit, make a leader die, and do what you wish,"

Nobelay continued to talk "We have Axen and Shadowmoon who will be the ones to help us. Axen do you promise to never over power the only?" "Yes," Axen smiled "Shadowmoon do you promise to only use your powers for good and not bad? To love Axen so it may bee done?" "No I thin-"Shadowmoon's mouth was covered up as Axen cut in "She'll agree in no time," Nobelay smiled, "well we can all rest, tomorrow we will star part two!" with that he walked away.

Shadowmoon was sleeping in a special den far from Axen who slept on two foxtails away. She wanted to ask him something. She went over and poked him awake. "What?" he said, "Can I ask you something?" she said "What?" "Well what is this curse Nobelay talked about?" "Well," Axen bent his ears decide if he should tell her. "Ok, well you know when we kicked your dad (Shawmay) out of the clan?" Shadowmoon shook her head as to say she understood." Well he put a curse on the clan so that if another only was born they would be killing instantly killed." "Let me guess, he did this so there couldn't be another only to us her powers to kill him. Let me guess again, the only was to lift the curse to kill him?" Shadowmoon said, "Yes, you are a smart one," Axen said "Well why didn't you just try to kill him in the first place?" Shadowmoon tried to think "Well we tried, but because he killed your mom he released a power that gave him evil power, but it was not as powerful as the only's power," He explained "He can not kill anyone," he said curling up in a ball. "So you want me to kill him when I get my powers," Shadowmoon said "Yes you are a smart one," Axen said going back to sleep

That night Shadowmoon snuck out of the den, the guards weren't there so she went to the she-cats den. "Shadowmoon!" A voice called out. Shadowmoon scene the area. She didn't see anyone so she kept walking to the den. "Shadowmoon over here!" she looked around just as Wolfshadow padded out. There were mixed emotions, Shadowmoon ran over and pressed her side on his. Then Wolfshadow licked her ear in comfort. They then padded over to a shaded area where they could not been seen, if one of the guards came out. "How did you get in?' Shadowmoon whispered, "Hey, never under estimate me" Wolfshadow smiled proudly, "A, your friend Hanoi help out too," "Ok, listen to what I have" Shadowmoon told him all the questions that she had asked Axen, and all of his replies. "Wow, no way!" Wolfshadow said after she had finished. "Yes! What do you think we should do?" she said. " Ok, well I heard that once you are mate with Axen and you get your powers you can never change back to your self," Wolfshadow remembered over hearing other she-cat's in the den talking while he hid. "Do you think that Droeny has some herbs that will enable me to get the powers?" Shadowmoon said "Droeny?" "She's the Healer" Shadowmoon said quickly remembering seeing her go in the dens but never saying a hello to her. "I bet she dose!" Wolfshadow said A few heartbeats later they were padding to the den in which Droeny was fast asleep; Shadowmoon couldn't tell poppy seeds from water lily. Wolfshadow then attacked Droeny; he covered her mouth from yelling out. Droeny had a horrifying look on her face, "It's just me, Shadowmoon," She said softly. When Droeny still had that look on her face Shadowmoon added "I'm Axen's soon to be Bird," She smiled as Droeny remembered. "What do you want!" she snapped as Wolfshadow let go out her mouth. "I need to know if there is some sort of herbs that will enable me to get the powers tomorrow," Shadowmoon said "I can't tell you," Droeny shook her head as she hissed at Wolfshadow. "If you don't tell us I will use my powers tomorrow to kill you, or I will kill you right now!" Shadowmoon said quickly looking at Wolfshadow. "Ok! Ok," Droeny padded over to a back room and dung in a spot of earth and then reviled a tunnel. Droeny went under it and a few minutes she returned with some pink flowers and purple leaves. She then mashed them together with some unknown blue flower. "Eat this, and you will not receive your powers tomorrow, but only you will know that," she said, "I must ask why?" "Well I really don't want to be with Axen all my life, so if can not receive my powers tomorrow (while everyone thinks I did) then I will defeat my Father with out my powers. So then I will not have to commit to that cat," Shadowmoon said "But it is impossible to defeat-"she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Shawmay with out your powers!" Droeny said in a shocked voice "That's something we will have to risk" Wolfshadow said for a first time "You!" Droeny said, "It's ok, he's going to help me defeat my dad" Shadowmoon said, "No, I know something that will help you win the battle," she said. "What?" Shadowmoon stepped forward. "I'll jus-"Droeny was cut off by a cry form the center gathering point. "Hide!" Droeny hiss to Wolfshadow, "And Shadowmoon, you stay behind," she continued to say while she padded out to see what the trouble was. Shadowmoon stepped closer to see what was going on too; she was listening very closely, not darning to come out of the shadows.

Wolfshadow hid quickly, he turned and slipped him self behind a rock wall. He was surprised that Droeny would help them out, and that she would be ok with Shadowmoon not getting her powers. It seemed to him that she was too ok with the idea. There was no time out ponder this when he heard Droeny slip out and tell Shadowmoon something. Then he heard voices, loud voice at that fact. "The she-cat, she's escaped!" some one cried, "Someone gets a search party!" another cried. Then he heard the voice of Axen, "What if something happen to her?" Wolfshadow cringed as he imagines what he would love to do to that cat. "O shut up you fools! It's not evened light out, what are you yelling about?" Wolfshadow heard the unmistakable voice of Droeny. Why was it that all medicine cats are always this grumpy? He asked him self. "Shadowmoon has escaped!" the first voice said, "No she didn't twig ears! She's with me," Droeny said sharply "Well what dose she want?" The voice asked, "Dose it matter to you? She's not gone, Axen will be bird with her, and you Knocen, you should not be yelling at this time!" Droeny said tiredly "Well I thought she had run away!" Knocen protested "Well maybe, I mean just maybe you should have just come to see me or Nobelay before you star shouting out false orders!" Droeny said, "Yes, ok" Knocen said giving up. Wolfshadow thought, which cat was Knocen? Then he remembered, Yes that was that tom that kicked me out of the clan, and that tackled Shadowmoon when we first come here, yes he's a watcher, so something like that. "Now run along before Nobelay waltz out of his bed and kills us all," Droeny said "Enough!" came a voice "Nobelay, I'm deeply sorry to have waken you!" Knocen said "Silence, we will now continue with the ceremony, Droeny get Shadowmoon now," he said. All Wolfshadow could do was to hold his breath and pray everything would work out.

Shadowmoon padded out, she tried her best to not cry, then she though of something. How would she get her powers? That part creped her out more than anything. She had at least five different ideas, one more horrifying then the other. Shadowmoon had not though long before one of the cats were pushing her up to the speeking rock. Nobelay was already waiting, he looked unhappy at her. Knowing Nobelay he wouldn't care if the sky were falling, he would continue with what ever was put on task.

Axen padded up to her and sat close by, the uneasiness of his presents sent shiver threw her. Axen smiled like it was ok, for him at lease. Shadowmoon thought that some day, in another clan, and another time, Axen would have been her bird. She would have never met Wolfshadow and she would be happy to receive her powers.

Nobelay cleared his throat and gazed up to the new dawn light. "Let's all turn our faces to the Dawn light; this will be the last dawn before we are free!" Every cat howled with gladness. Shadowmoon was touched to see that even the tinny kits had the light of happiness in there eyes. Shadowmoon almost felt bad taking the herb, from Droeny.

"Axen and Shadowmoon will be together now and forever. First we must change names, Shadowmoon will be known as Shadpen," The while clan yelled out in delight. Shadowmoon knew that Shadpen must have been her name when she got older. The name felt weird and different, she would just play along. "Droeny! Get me the thorn!" Nobelay yelled out as Droeny shuffled out and handed the leader a thorn. It was black and had a red tip; Shadowmoon has seen some of those on roses that grew close to the Twoleags homes. As she looked at the torn she got a really bad feeling that torn had something to do with her. Nobelay held out the torn and the clan erupted with cheers and howls.

Nobelay held out the torn and slowly held Axen's paw out "The oldest protector of this clan, look at this very brave cat, he has willing given his life for Shadpen, So that they may be one!" Shadowmoon hardly had any time to consider what Nobelay was taking about when the leader drove the torn in to the heart of Axen. There was a dead silence and Axen collapsed on the dirt floor. He was dead, nothing seemed to be left only the bear bone of him. Shadowmoon was in sure shock, she looked wildly around. She was thinking of running away, but Nobelay held on to her tight. He drove the same torn in to her heart and she collapses.

Shadowmoon woke up in a dark place. It would look a lot like Starclan but there were not any older warriors of the sky. This was nothing like back home in the dark forest of Thunderclan. There on the far corner was Axen sitting down. Shadowmoon went forward, afraid to be alone in this place.

"I was wondering when you would join me"

"Um...I, Ya," Shadowmoon sat down in front of him.

"Let me tell you what will happen in this place. You have been killed buy the Black torn. The black torn then sends its target to this place. It is out version of your Starclan, but the warriors have long abandoned this forest. So this is the new place where the only and the Secret are conjoined as one." Axen said steadily

"So how dose this work?" Shadowmoon said in a smooth voice that frighten her,

"Do you have any questions before I can start?" Axen asked

"Well, when you told me that my father killed my mother and got evil powers, and you can't kill him right." Shadowmoon said.

Axen shook his head as to go on.

"Well why do you need me? I mean he's not bothering you." Shadowmoon said

"Well because of the curse it dose have its down sides. If a kit is born with the faints touch of the only's power then we would need to find a young Secret too. The curse will kill the kit if one is not found in the next day. Because this kit was born to a she-cat, then any more cats's that she would bear would not have the power. Then those kits would grow into cats and there kits would not have any hope of having the power. All because of that one cat, as you can see you are the only cat that has the power, and you are still living." Axen said in exhausted voice.

"Ok, I get it now," Shadowmoon hope that Axen could not read minds; she had a big idea brewing in to her head.

"Now can I get on?" Axen asked. Before she could answer Axen jumped at her and he was gone. Shadowmoon looked wildly about.

"I'm here in side of you" Axen said

Shadowmoon looked about; she then closed her eyes and could see Axen in her heart.

"I need to be in you so that my power and yours can mix; "Now spin and jump and you will be back in to the clan."

Shadowmoon wanted to ask him another question

"Can you read my mind?" Shadowmoon hope not, he might find out that she had been unable to share her powers with him.

"No, unfortunately" Came the response.

Shadowmoon twirled and jumped and found her self back in side of the clan looking at Nobelay.

The whole clan cheered loud. Shadowmoon blinked as saw that Axen's body was gone.

Droeny padded up to her, she looked in her eyes.

"When the leader Nobelay come up to you cross your eyes and try to open them wide. That will give him the give him the impression of being taken over by the powers of Axen and yours," With that she stumbled away quickly. Shadowmoon crossed her eyes and open her pupil wide as Droeny had told her too.

Nobelay walked over to her, he looked closely in to her eyes. Shadowmoon blinked and shook her head.  
" Clan it was a success!" His voiced boomed threw the clan and every cat cheered.

"Shadpen, I want you to go to the she cats den and rest, tomorrow you will pre-pair for the next step" He dismissed the clan and turned to go to bed. Shadowmoon walked towage the bush that guarded the entranceway. The sun was over high, how could she sleep?

As soon as Shadowmoon steeped in to the den her old friend pounced on her.

"Hanoi!" Shadowmoon cried out in shock

"Hello Shadpen" She smiled and got off of her

"Pebnol and Wine have been waiting for you," She ushered her inside of the den.

"What was it like?" Wine asked her tail lashing back and forth.

"Well it was dark and Axen jumped don me and now I guess he's in me now," Shadowmoon did mean well to leave out all the other things that went on.

"Wow, I always wanted to know what happen, most Only's that I have met don't tell me" Pebnol said

"You have never met one!" Hanoi said and whacked her softly

"Well maybe that's why." Pebnol said as she grinned

Shadowmoon felt a comfort that she had never felt before, well at least in a long time.

"Wolfshadow told me that you've helped him out in the forest," She looked at Hanoi

"Well, I um. I knew that he met the world to you and being your friend I'm sure that you would do the same for me."

"I know that I would have, I'm glade that I've met you."

"Well it's a good thing that you came back to us; we would have all been in trouble!" Wine said in a happy tone

Wolfshadow emerged from his hiding place; he had been crouching in the reeds Droeny's den. He stretched his limbs and slowly padded over to the she cats den. Wolfshadow had told Shadowmoon to meet him behind a small cluster of rocks by the den. Sure enough when he reached there shadowmoon was waiting. He licked her ear affectedly and sat down.

"So what happen when you went up to Nobelay?" He asked

Shadowmoon went into full detail about how torn had plunged both hearts and they were at some old abandon "Starclan" place. Then about how she was the last living Only left in the clan and he flinched a bit about how Axen was inside of her.

"So Axen is Inside of you!?"

"Yes, I guess that's what happens"

"Do you think he was trained to do that?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Remember that one day when you met Axen and I tackled him, he dispersed right under my paws!"

"Wolfshadow, you can't possible believe that he can evaporate and come back, right?"

"Do you believe in Starclan?"

"Yes"

"And that you have a Power that only you have"

"Well, ya I guess so"

"And do you believe that I love you?"

"No fair, you can't throw that in"

"Then you must believe that Axen has a disappear power. That must be how he gets in to be the Only's bird!"

"Will you stop your creeping me out?"

"Sorry, But al lease your safe."

"When did you get so emotional?"

"Well I do love you, do I have to be gentle with the great and powerful Only!" Wolfshadow got down on his stomach in a stretching position.

"Hail the Only, she will save us all"

"I'm not that gentle!"

Shadowmoon pouched on Wolfshadow and the rolled around till shadowmoon was on top.

"Pined you!" She smiled. Wolfsahdow rolled around but shadowmoon pushed off the rocks

"Pinned you again" she laughed

"No, you didn't I let you win," Wolfshadow smiled

"I would not want your delicate body to get hurt!"

Shadowmoon rolled over and got off and stocked away.

"I like Axen loads better, at lease he would never give up," Shadowmoon turned but Wolfshadow punched on her and they both rolled around like kits till Shadowmoon came out on top

"Pinned you again!" She cried out

Wolfshadow licked her neck

"Hey, I'm always a winner. I got you by my side"

"O, that's so sweet" Shadowmoon went to lick his nose but he pushed her and pinned her down

"Ha, basic rule number one, never underestimate your opponent,"

Ok, ok, you win. Only because I let you" she said as she stuck out her tongue

"Just wait till I get you"

Wolfshadow was a bout to pounce but a crunch in the ferns told them that some one was coming out of the she-cat's den.

"Quick hide!" Shadowmoon pushed Wolfshadow under torn bush

Sea emerged from the den and Shadowmoon raced up to her

"Thanks goodness you came, I forgot where the water was and I'm really thirsty"

"Is that it? I though you were fighting with a cougar the way you were making all the nose," Sea looked at her threw the darkness

"To tell you the truth I have not been feeling like my self, Like that my body is just doing things for me, without me thinking about it!" she said

"That can be the side affects of what you just went threw" sea said

"Follow me; I know that everything can look differently in the dark" Sea padded off

"Ya, I think after this everyone ought to get a good nigh sleep" Shadowmoon flicked her tail as a signal for Wolfsahdow to move out.

Wolfsahdow waited for their paws to be come distant before he moved out. Slowly he padded to Droeny's den and hid once again in the far back behind his ferns. He laid his head down thinking about all that Shadowmoon had told him. He thought of how much he loved her and how he could not wait to beat up that stuck up Axen. That sent him right to sleep.

It was due sure rise when shadowmoon woke up. She had been curled up in a ball and was dreaming about her mate. She padded out to the clearing and looked out. Everyone was circled around something. Shadowmoon padded up and saw that it was a cat. There was a dead cat lying in the middle of it all. Shadowmoon had not ever met the cat. It was a tom with dark patches of brown and grey fur. He was skinny and had strong limbs. This must have been one of the fighters for the clan. Shadowmoon looked up and saw that Nobelay was in the circle.

"Who would dare do this?! Our best warrior dead, Like a rat in the new kill pile!" He paused like this was the most painful thing to ever say "Who did this!?"

Everyone looked around and then some one called out

"Look at Shadpen, her paws…Blood!"

I t was like a chain reaction, everyone looked at her imminently. Shadowmoon looked down at her paws; they did have blood all over them. How in Starclan did she not notice this!

"Shadpen! What have you to say about thins" Nobelay looked at her hurt but calm

"I didn't...I mean I did not do it!" Shadowmoon looked wildly about

Everyone looked down at her but Hanoi looked at her in disbelief

"Believe me! I don't even know him!"

"The more reason to kill him!" A she cat had stepped up to her

"No, Shawre!" Hanoi looked at her

"He was going to be my bird! I loved him and now this traitor killed him. I mean look at her paws!"

"I believe that she didn't kill him! I know Shadpen I thinks she would us her powers for good. I mean has she even tried activating her powers?" Hanoi stepped forward

"Stop! Arguing is not going to raise this cat from his grave." He looked at them," Let the oldest come out and bury this lone fighter, we will work hard to nigh for this dead fighter. I'm sure that he would want this" Nobelay flicked his tail and they all departed there own ways.

"Shadpen I want to talk to you" Nobelay flicked his tail and lead her to his den in the chipped out rock.

"Sit" and shadowmoon sat down

"I want to know the truth, did you kill that tom?"

"No I didn't!" Shadowmoon said

"I don't know what to do Shadpen; I want to believe you but, your so much like your father."

"I'm nothing like my father I-"

"You have never met him! I have, he had lived in my clan for the longest time! He had the same wild spirit that you do, he didn't like to do things that he was opposed of, and he killed once before."

"Just because of that dose not make me like him!" Shadowmoon spat

"Sea told me you were up late last night, and it sounds like you were having a fight with a beast or something. What were you doing?"

Great Sea was a tattletale, what could shadowmoon say to him?

"Well?!"

"Ok, I was trying to escape,"

"What?" Nobelay asked

"I don't like being cupped up in this place, I feel like I'm a prisoner, I miss the land and the fresh air. I want to get out of here, but because of you I can't do that. If its any one that is like my father it is you!" Shadowmoon shrieked.

"I'm nothing like your murderous father was"

"Just because I have a bad past dose not make me a bad cat!" Shadowmoon said in s huff

"Nobelay! Shadpen is telling the truth!" Came a voice from Shadowmoon

"Axen is that you?"

"Yes, I watched the whole thing, she was trying to escape," Came the voice again. I t must be Axen taking over for her

"Are you sure?" Nobelay asked him

"Yes, maybe it is a bad idea to keep Shadpen locked up, she is a powerful cat and need to be respected. "

"Well what about the blood?" Nobelay asked him testily

"Look at her side," Axen said

Nobelay came to Shadowmoon's side and saw that there was raw blood coming from her hind leg. That was not there before, shadowmoon realized.

"Where did that come from?" Nobelay said looking closely at her

"If you will notice there are thorns near the entrance where she was trying to climb out on. You will see that there is blood on there too,"

"Shadpen stay here, I want to go look at this," Nobelay disappeared

"Why did you help me?" Came Shadowmoon's voice

"Because I know what really happen, and I wanted you to stay and help the clan out" Axen said

"So what about the cut and the-"

"That I did with my powers, I had to make it seem like my story was real."

"O, thank you Axen!" Shadowmoon said happily

"Ya, I mean you can defeat your father now that I have my powers and yours mixed together."

Shadowmoon didn't have time to answer because Nobelay walked in.

"All that you say is true," He said "I guess that I will have to let you go,"

"Will you explain all of this to the clan?" Axen said yet again taking over for her yet again

"Yes, I will. I want to find who ever did this, it is uncalled for!" He hissed as he stocked off.

Shadowmoon thankfully walked out of the den. Nobelay was already on top of his rock talking to the clan.

"I still think that she did it!" one of the cats shouted out

"Axen told me that he saw all that was happening, do you think that he would lie?" Nobelay pointed out

The she cat that protested against her sat down in a sulky mood.

"Now if anyone sees anything unusual you must tell me right away. Now I want Knocen and Winlak to be Shadpen's guard, I'm letting her out him clan"

There were a lot of hissed of disagreeing, most of the cats wanted her to be kept in so she could not run away. Nobelay seemed to know what they were trying to say.

"It's not very respectful to the only cat that can save our clan to have her locked up like she is a prisoner. I know it will be a stretch but let's pull it together shall we?"

There were murmur of agrees all through the clan as Nobelay dismissed them. Knocen and a black she cat who shadowmoon guessed to be Winlak, walked up to her. Shadowmoon slowly walked up to the entrance to the clan, she poked her head out, and she was free.

The two cats followed closely as Shadowmoon walked up to the light, she closed her eyes waiting for them to adjust to the brightness. It had felt like moons prior to her last outing.

Shadowmoon padded up to a stream and licked up some water and started to stock around. She saw her first mouse and she was not going to let it go. She made sure that the wind was not behind her as she jumped and caught it. She happily pranced around throwing the mouse up in the air and caught it again. Shadowmoon forgot that Knocen and Winlak were behind her.

"You can have it," she said pushing the mouse to her

"We, can't," Winlak, said

"We can only eat when we caught, unless the hunter gets the food for us, and we are watchers, we do not hunt."

"O, well why don't you try to hunt and get your own food?" Shadowmoon looked at Knocen

"We, um...don't know how" Winlak said

"Well In my old clan we had apprentices to teach, fighting, hunting, and basic things. And I can teach you too!" Shadowmoon smiled

"Well I don't know?"

"Why not, I mean there is noting else to do"

"Sure why not"

After about sun down Knocen and Winlak were as-good-as-they–were-going–to-get-hunters.

"Keep you tail down and slowly push your paws down on the earth, so that the prey doesn't know you're coming up behind them. " Shadowmoon instructed to them

"Yes and don't let the win come behind you or the prey will smell you out,"

"And if you miss the prey, if it's a birds will sound a loud call to warn the others, so you have to catch the prey in one swift." Knocen said proudly

"Wow, you are doing good!" Shadowmoon said looking at the sky "looks like we better go, tomorrow I'll teach you how to get a fish out of the stream," Shadowmoon said as she walked towage home.

Wolfshadow woke up and slipped out of Droeny's den, he wanted answers to the weird things happening to the clan. He thought that if he could stake out he would see the culprit. Of course the murder might not come out at this time, because of the one death he (or she) might think that everyone is on guard. Or maybe he thought because of it he would think that everyone was on guard but no one was and this would be a good time to go after another cat. This confused Wolfshadow a lot, but it was the likeness to know stuff like this. He was a Deathclan cat and he knew all about this. He shuttered to remember his past, being here made him wonder how Thunderclan was doing; he had hope that Death clan had not planned any attack on his adopted clan while he was gone.

Wolfshadow stood guard for a while, his hind legs where about to give out when he heard a rustle in a near by bush. He painful stood up and gazed at the darkness. Wolfshadow was going to attack if that nose came closer, but then he saw a shadowy figure. It was Shadowmoon, he could tell his mate a fox length away. He was going to confront her when he heard a different voice.

"Where is Shawmay!" then it was quite "you did see him, did you not?"

"Of course look deep at that hole in the bush" Came the voice of Axen. Of course, it was Axen taking over her body.

"Well, I think we should get Nobelay first," Said the voice, if only he could illustrate what and whom the cat was.

"No don't Shawmay will go away if you do, and I want to kill him tonight. You Keent have to be my witness,"

"Yes, all right so right through here?" came the voice of the now known Keent.

"Yes, hurry, he might pounce if he sees you."

"All right, hey I don't seen any-"And then it was silent

Wolfshadow ran like all Deathclan was after him. He didn't stop till he was very well hidden in Droeny's den.

Wolfshadow stood up after a while of hearing nothing. He slowly padded out and scented the air; the smell of his mate was long gone. That was a good sign; he hoped that she would not be charged for the murder again. So it must have been Axen the first time and now he saw him with his own eyes. The only problem was that every cat clamed that he was away went back home. Fox dung, he knew that he would only be able to tell Shadowmoon. That put some hope in him, but when Shadowmoon went to tell Nobelay Axen would take over and claim that he knew nothing. Plus he would tell the leader that Wolfshadow was still around, that would not be good.

Wolfshadow made up his mind to confront Shadowmoon, but right now before anyone was up. So he crept forward and stood dead when he saw the dead cat, he looked at the horror the face had shown. Poor cat, even Wolfshadow knew that no cat deserved to die like this. He crept forward and sniffed the cat, who! He looked closer and noticed that he had no blood on him, none at all! He looked in his mouth and noticed it was dried, looked he had been killed on the inside and sucked of all his blood! Wolfshadow felt like that he was about to barf or something.

He slowly padded around very slowly afraid that Axen might still be out on the prowl. Bit by bit Wolfshadow made his was to the den. It was darker in the den and that made it hard to see inside of the de. To bad that Shadowmoon wasn't white, which would make his job easier. But then he saw a movement next close to the entrance. Wolfshadow quickly hid in the shadows but he saw that it was Shadowmoon. He exhaled quickly and softly called for her.

"Hey, what's up?" she said

Wolfshadow quickly explained the entire array he saw but he left out the part that he knew and saw Axen kill the cat. He didn't want him coming after him too. And it would leave to Axen to think that Wolfshadow knew nothing about it.

"Your paws" Wolfshadow said quickly after he finished

"I know I was going to go wash them off, I don't know how blood keeps getting on them!"

"You might want to go quickly before anyone gets up," Wolfshadow said as he was leaning towage going back.

"Wait! Who do you think is doing these things?"

"I dunno? I guess some one connected with your dad, maybe but I can't be sure"

"Well I guess I should get back to the den, I'll see you around after a while."

"Bye" Wolfshadow said and silently slipped out.

After a few hours of just sleeping Wolfshadow was woken up by a voice. He slipped closer to the dens entrance and listen in.

"Another cat dead, and who is to blame?"

"I just don't know who, I don't think Shadpen did it this time, came the voice of Hanoi"

"Should we tell Nobelay before all the others cats get up?"

"Yes, come on now, lets move this body over to the side," Hanoi could be heard dragging the body close to Dronie den. Wolfshadow moved back a bit till the voices and movements were done.

"Sounds like there gone"

Wolfshadow spun back and came face to face with Dronie

"O, its you," Wolfshadow said laying his fur back

"Don't sound ungrateful!" She hissed at him.

"Well I can't help it; Shadowmoon is going to be purge from this clan if they think she causes this death too."

"Ya, and with out her powers she will never be able to defeat her dad." Dronie said it with out a voice of care or alarm.

"Well you sound helpful. Instead jabbing away why you don't help me think of a solution!" Wolfshadow snapped.

'Well I do know on way that you can help,"

"Me?"

"Yes, now hold still."

Early in the morning after the death of yet another cat Shadowmoon emerged. She had been sleeping quite well considering what has been happening. It had been about seven moons since she and her mate had come. The clan was planning a meeting with the other clans. Up till this day Shadowmoon never knew that there were other clans.

"They are so far away that we hardly ever have meetings. It takes a good amount of two days just to get there!"

"Where is there?" Shadowmoon had asked Sea the fourth day of her living in the clan.

"We call it landmoor, a kind of island we gather at every twenty four moons. There are small hills that raise up form the island; there is one for each leader."

"How many leaders are there?"

"There are six; they rank from strongest from weakest. First are Hollownight, Paintednight (us), Wingnight, and the weakest Hillnight."

"Why do all the clans have night after them?"

"Well, that's a good question, no one really knows. I think because down here in the canyon it gets so dark at night that the clan just adopted the name.

"Like I have traveled to your side of the clan a long time ago. Why is it that they have names like Riverclan, Windclan, Thunderclan, and Shadowclan?"

"Well, Windclan lives on the windy moor. Riverclan lives next to the river where they get their food. Shadowclan lives in the marsh that's dark. And I live in Thunderclan where there trees everywhere."

"Right, so your clans are named after the landscape that you live around. Also they have clan after each name because they are a clan. And we have night because we have so much darkness in the night."

"So do Hollownight, Paintednight, Wingnight, and Hillnight describe the land around it?"

"No. Well, not so much. Hollownight base is in side a huge wooden hallow in the ground. We are in side a old carved out tree, and we call it painted because every leaf fall the tree turns a beautiful shades of red, orange, and green. Wingnight lives near an owl home where there are always feathers lying around. Hillnight lives in a hallow cave based in side of a hill. "

"And it takes how many days?"

"I already said. Two days, pay attention!"

"Ok, well will I ever be able to go?'

"Maybe."

Shadowmoon came back from her daze, realizing that it was only sunhigh. Nobelay was looking up at the rock where he would talk. Shadowmoon felt sorry for the gray leader. He too was looking old; his joints were getting worn down. Shadowmoon could not help feel a stab of pain, like it was Axen who was looking at the leader and see that he was only on his last life.

But Shadowmoon remembered that Wolfshadow had said that it was someone that was being loyal to her dad, which was killing off all the cats. Why those certain ones?

It was that time; everyone in the clan knew it. The meeting with the others clan was due to start in three days. All the strong fighters and cats were going along. Shadowmoon remembered that when she was back in her Thunderclan her leader would leave some strong cats behind. You could never know what Shadowclan had in mind.

"Shadpen, you are to go with us in the clan meeting. We leave as soon as one of the fighters get back." Nobelay walked away and Shadowmoon walked to Dronie

Den to talk to Wolfshadow.

"So let me get this straight, they want you to go to this clan gathering and meet all these strange cats?" Wolfshadow said after Shadowmoon had come in and talked to him.

"Well, Ya that is what a gathering is."

"What if your dad's friend-" Wolfshadow hushed up, he had though of an idea.

"Hold on we need to talk to Dronie!"

Dronie was crushing up some strange violet flower. She saw them come to her; she nodded and resumed her work.

"Dronie, we need a herb that can………" Wolfshadow put his voice down low.

"Yes, I can arrange that" Dronie padded over to a stock of a black berry, a yellow flower, and a bunch of pollen. She then mixed it up together with a drop of what looked like blood, but it probably wasn't. She then raped it up in a small redish leaf. She nudged it to Shadowmoon.

"Um, no!"

"Eat it," Dronie commanded

"No!" Came a voice in side of her. She clamped her mouth shut. That was not her voice.

"Axen just eat it," Dronie said

"No! I know your plan and I will-"

Shadowmoon eat the thing quick quickly.


End file.
